


Baby Steps

by QueenSinnamon



Series: Nine Tails (Gumiho Rabin) [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gumiho Rabin, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Hongbin has to learn how to hunt for himself now, and Wonshik has to stay focused.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens immediately after This Love.  
It's a commission from my friend, Nathalie (thank you, bb, Ilu), but I've also been planning to keep this going. How long and towards what, I don't know yet, but we will find out eventually. :D
> 
> If you'd like me to write a story for you, [here](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1049544390828482560)'s how.
> 
> And so, enjoy!

Teaching Hongbin how to live as a fox demon had been the easiest thing. All Wonshik has had to do is show him one thing, guide him lightly through it, and instinct does the rest of the work.

His first hunger, the deep kind of hunger that burns through their veins and eats at their soul, had been smoother than any Wonshik had ever seen. Hongbin had followed Wonshik’s lead when Wonshik swallowed his own fox fire, transforming his body from a fox’s to a human’s. When Wonshik had pressed his lips to Hongbin’s, giving him the magic he needed, Hongbin knew to open himself to it and let it in.

Now, as Wonshik teaches him the attachments and nuances of living from and with humans, it’s as if his entire being is rejecting all of it.

Fox speak isn’t easy to translate into human words. It’s just…different.

When Wonshik says  _ a, eo, o, u, eu, i, ae, e _ in his mind, they don’t sound at all like they do through a human’s mouth. In fact, they make no sound at all. They’re like a low purr at the front of his mind, each syllable a different spike in frequency and sent in waves of magic, of energy from him to another gumiho.

Right now, the other gumiho is Hongbin in his human form. His skin is still glowing from the night before, tails twitching with the energy swimming in his veins, energy Wonshik had given him. It should keep him warm, even with the chill of winter in the air, but  _ Human skin is weird _ , Hongbin had complained as he stripped their bed’s patchwork quilt off and wrapped it around himself.

Wonshik himself had shifted clothes on, magic forming a simple robe and trousers on his body. He didn’t need to, but Hongbin’s eyes kept wandering, staring hungrily at him, which would have been fine by Wonshik, had they not needed to focus on more important things, such as language.

_ But why? I don’t need to talk to humans. _ Hongbin had made a face of disgust, curling up tight in the blanket.  _ Teach me how to do that!  _ One hand pokes out of the blanket, gesturing at Wonshik, from his head to his foot.

Wonshik tuts. “ _ No _ ,” he makes a conscious effort to say this in mind and in words, so Hongbin can connect the sound of it to what it means, one word at a time.  _ Not yet. Talking to humans is one half of the work for food. If you want to do more magic, you have to learn to get food yourself first. _

Hongbin pouts. Wonshik is certain he doesn’t even know he’s doing it.  _ I can get it from you. _

Wonshik chokes, scandalized by the memory of Hongbin over him, pressed tightly against him, mouth at his neck. It had felt good, so good, but the first and last time they did that, it had almost ended Wonshik.

It’s Hongbin’s idea that Wonshik give instead of letting Hongbin take, lying pliant and quiet under Wonshik, while Wonshik pours energy into him, soft lips to smooth skin. It makes sense. It’s what they should have done in the first place as Wonshik is better at this than Hongbin is. He has had more practice after all, and listening to Hongbin’s gasps and low moans makes it so much more...pleasant.

_ Wonshik, are you all right? _ Hongbin’s eyes, wide and inquisitive, stare into his, and Wonshik just now realizes they have lightened from a woody brown to a dark hazel. It’s only been a few months, and he’s already matured so much. 

Soon, he’d be hunting by himself, lithe and powerful, powerful enough to hold Wonshik down but with the control he didn’t have before, giving and taking equally, taking both of them higher. No danger then, only pleasure, and Hongbin, on him, pressed again him, skin to skin.

Wonshik shakes his head and reminds himself he’s teaching now, masking the sudden rush of arousal with a laugh.  _ Yes, I’m fine, just...thinking. We can’t keep doing that, you know. We’ll both starve. _

It’s exclusively for survival, of course, but Wonshik wouldn’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. Feeding off of each other is not something gumiho usually do, at least as far as Wonshik knows. His own mentor had simply taken him to the pleasure district and told him “Watch and learn”, and allowed him to starve until he could hunt by himself. Wonshik doesn’t have the heart to do the same to Hongbin.

It feels taboo somehow, so Wonshik doesn’t say it out loud, and the long look Hongbin gives him makes Wonshik nearly squirm. Did he read his mind? He couldn’t have. That’s more powerful magic than he can do now. 

The young gumiho makes a noise of displeasure, cheeks puffed indignantly. Wonshik can’t help but be endeared, chuckling under his breath, which only makes Hongbin bristle. 

_ Fine. I wouldn’t want to kill you before I learn how to get my own food, right? _ Hongbin had said, sounding cold though completely reasonable, but the aura coming off of him was different. It felt shy, somehow, and Wonshik doesn’t get it. He’s never been shy before. Cautious, yes, but never shy.

Maybe Hongbin is learning how to feel more human, Wonshik thinks, but he doesn’t point it out. He doesn’t want Hongbin backpedal again. 

_ That’s good. I happen to like being alive, and the faster you learn to talk, the sooner you can do more magic, so repeat after me. _ Wonshik clears his throat, repeating the vowels with his mind and voice, “ _ A, eo, o, u, eu, i, ae, e _ .”

Hongbin sighs, clearing his throat as well while he straightens his back. “ _ A, eo, o… o…”  _ He looks around, frowning as he tries to recall the sound of the next vowel.

“ _ U, _ ” Wonshik supplies., sending a wave of warmth along with a  _ You’re doing well. Keep going. _

He doesn’t know how long they will be doing this, and then what after. But this is fine, he thinks, as he takes the thought of them curled into one another and hides it in the far corner of his mind. It’s too soon for something so deep.

_ Baby steps, _ he says, to himself and to Hongbin.


End file.
